The purpose of this research proposal is to investigate the mechanism of collagen accumulation in scars which form after injury to tendon and nerve, and to explore methods to control scarring after tendon and nerve suture. Our program has been divided into three areas of investigation and the following observations were made during the past year: (1) Tendon Studies - The peritendinous adhesions which form soon after tendon injury restrict tendon gliding and compromise normal tendon function. Proline analogues decrease collagen accumulation after tendon injury which decreases adhesions and improves tendon gliding. (2) Nerve Studies - Early epineurial suture gives the most satisfactory nerve regeneration after clean multifascular lacerations. (3) Proline Analogues - Proline analogues are incorporated into collagen and prevent the intracellular formation of the triple helix structure. The individual chains pass out of the cell and are degraded. o